The night we don't speak of
by bubble chi
Summary: Marcy and pb go out to a party but what happens when they tipsy. I have no idea I wrote and posted this on my iPod cuz I got bored there is swearing nudity alchol and drug references so rated T enjoy


One shot ok In only going to do one shots or two shots because I have a lot of catching up to do and if I start a new story it will just be more work on my hands so ya

" no Marcy I have a lot of wor-"

" work smurk come on let's go celebrate you just one scientist of the year. Come on Bonnie don't be so boring" marceline cut Of pb

" unlike you I don't have time to party because I have responsibilitys and a kingdom to rule "

Marceline just replayed with a roll of her eyes

" Bonnie please. We won't even get drunk we can just go out to dance have a drink or two. I know this place where they have shots that have smoke coming from the top it's a sciencey and junk"

PBS eyes squinted and she sighed with defeat

" if I go for a while will you leave me alone "

Marceline smiled " that's the spirt. Now go put on something cute "

Around 30 minutes later the girls were ready and they left

" ok we're here. Lets go get a drink , dance and leave ok"

Marcy smiled an shook her head " whatever you say princess " the bouncer called them to the front and they were in. Loud music blasted into there skulls they felt the beat of whatever trash techno was playing threw there bones.

" LET'S GO TO THE BAR" marceline screamed over the noise Bonnie just shook her head in response

" I'll have 2 shoots of vodka and whatever she wants" Marcy joked on the two shots thing although it wasn't very funny

" haha very funny. But I'll skip on the shots and ill have a bubblegum blitz cocktail , virgin please "

Marcy shook her head " come on losen up . Make it a starburst with extra rum "

" marceline I was fine with my drink what's a starburst anyways "

Bonnie sounded annoyed " it's sweet and boring just like you so you'll like it "

Bonnie laughed slightly as she grabbed her drink and payed form the bartender " whatever "

1 hour later

After what turned out to be just a couple of drinks ended up being 10 both of the girls were drunk of there asses grinding up against one another in the crowd of the rest of the drunken dancers

" BAR *burp* BAR MAN GET ME A DOZEN SHOTS AND MAKE IT FAST" Bonnie said in her drunken state she stood up crooked with the support of marceling how was slurping down another drink

" um don't you ladies think you had enough " the bar tender said as e dried a cup

Bonnie's eyebrows knitted together. " NO NO NO NO GET ME SOME DRINKS IM FINNNNNNNEEEE"

Bonnie countied trying to per-sway the bartender

" I'm sorry ma'am " the bartender refused

" what about now " Bonnie said as she slid down her dress revling her Cleavage

The bartender shook his head " no "

Bonnie squinted and jumped up onto the counter stumbling over slightly " HEY EVERGBODY ". She called out but failing misrebly she jumped down and grabbed the mic from the dj

" HEY EVERYBODY " she screamed getting everyone's attention

WATCH ME " she said dropping the mic and her dress making the boys howl

She began dancing very sexily against marceling who had came up on the stage to help Bonnie stand staight

She pulled down Marcy's shorts and ripped of her tanktop exposing her as well they began dancing very dirty as the boys countine screaming but soon two security guards came and dragged them out as the girls kicked and screamed

" YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING GAY" Marcy yelled as the bouncers walked away from theme on the curb

Bonnie got up and waddled away in her high heels " Bonni-bonnie whatcha Doi*burp* doing " marceline asked in slurs " watch " she giggled out tumbling over slightly

She walked up to a police car banging onto the glass window aggressively as she slipped off her underwear pressing her ass against the window exposing her asshole and the some of her genitals

The police came out of the car trying to stop the young princess

" CATCH MEEE IFFFF YOU CAN PIGGGGGGYYYSSSS COME MARCYYYYYYY" she ran away with Marcy as the cops followed them in there flashing car

" Stop. We command you to stop" Bonnie stopped and smiled squaring down she began to pee in front of the cop car when she got up she countied running untill she fell and blacked out

A couple hours later

" ughhh where am I" pb groaned getting up from the uncomfortable floor she was laying on

" county jail" she heard a loud voice say as she rubbed her temples hoping to ease her headache

" wh-what why" she questioned the source of the voice " we'll let's read of the list.

Public nudity

Flashing a cop

Running from a cop

Public urination

Public sexual acts

Damaging propriety

And we found a trace of drugs inside of your urine"

The officer finished his list

" WHAT I DID NOTHING OF THE SORTS " she claimd

" we have security footage of you and you were found with another young lady who was also nude "

Pb flashed her eyes opened

" MARCEEEEEELLLINE"

1 year later

Pb got the cops to give her a warning and she asked them to not tell her citizens wanting to keep her princess persona neither her or marceline mentioned that night ever since but even though pb has a criminal record and people have seen her nude she had a good time not that shed admit it .

Ok that was the night we don't talk of I got bored so yaaaaaa anyways I wrote this on my iPod cuz I found a way to upload threw it and ya no editing or anything I just wrote it hopefully you enjoy it I think I'm going to delete it but whatever oh ya and sorry for the spaces I use wanted to try a new style of writing but mmhmm Kay


End file.
